


【宇植】Seasons

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 校园AU，第一人称视角，两人视角会随时转换，有一丝丝意识流的味道。OOC不可避免，大家随便看看。好好学习，偷偷恋爱。（有被自己酸臭到）
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 8





	【宇植】Seasons

令你印象最深刻的那个春天是什么样的呢？

我的那个春天是新绿的枝叶，柔软的春风，回暖了一些的阳光，些许紧张和满心雀跃，还有新生入学仪式。

我的那个春天是我们的初遇。

你站在大礼堂的台上发言，麦克风放大了你具有辨识度的磁性嗓音。全场新生的目光都汇聚在你身上，我也不能免俗。于是我注意到高挑的你那放松的站姿和泰然的神情，如果不是听见你自我介绍时报出的班级，我可能不会想到沐浴着如此多探究的目光，却没有表现出一点儿紧张的你，会是和我一样在今天刚入学的新生。

新生代表徐仁宇，这种一看就贴着“学霸”、“精英”标签的人物居然和我分在一个班。那时在台下听你讲话的我不知道是憧憬多一些还是敬佩多一些，但我知道当我在教室里看到坐在我后排的你时，惊讶中混入了如蛛丝般微不可查的惊喜。

“你好，我叫陆东植。”

“你好，我叫徐仁宇。”

我知道。

我没有在你的眼睛里看见自己的倒影，那时我们的距离还不够近，但也许，我猜，你的倒影在我的眼底。

陆东植。

坐在我前排的你估计和其他来巴结我的人一样，都是看上了我家里的经济条件和背景，毕竟每天上下学有豪车接送的我确实是个很好的巴结目标。如果要说你和其他人有什么不一样，可能只有还算出挑的外貌和老实巴交的态度吧。

最初的时候，我是如此理所当然地认为的。

每天早晨朝气蓬勃的问好，问好时傻里傻气的露齿一笑。是从什么时候开始我对这些习以为常，又是从什么时候开始我对这些报以期待。时间的长河上没有明确的分水岭，变化在一成不变中悄然发生。

昨天晚上你做了什么？为什么上课的时候会打瞌睡？你知不知道看着你那头蓬乱的卷毛在我眼前一顿一顿地乱晃很分散我上课的注意力？

余光瞥见躺在课桌角的那颗薄荷糖，是你午休时从口袋里掏出来给我的。透明的包装纸封印着一颗圆形的白色硬糖，看着廉价且让人提不起食欲，虽然原本我是打算尝一尝的。

扔纸团的体验比想象中有趣，看着纸团越过你的肩头精准地落到你的课桌上时，成就感还不小。被惊醒的你茫然地左右看了看，在发现面前的纸团后却没有第一时间打开。明明是平时对人对事没有什么防备心的人，现在却像是不敢去动那个纸团似的畏畏缩缩起来。既然上课打瞌睡会觉得心虚的话，晚上就早点睡觉啊。

你挠了挠脑袋，把自己的卷发挠得乱翘，看得我忍不住想伸手帮你把那几根杂毛压下去。手感应该会不错。等一下，我摇了摇头，我昨晚睡得挺早的，怎么现在也这么不清醒……

你终于打开了那个纸团，坐在后排的我看不见你的表情，却可以注意到你僵硬地挺直了身子，也注意到你通红的耳根。

坐在前排的你也看不见我翘起的嘴角。

该怎么办呢？纸团里这颗糖明明是我午休时给你的，现在这算是你还给我，还是送给我的呢……

你居然也会上课扔纸团。你居然会给我扔纸团。

我知道手里的这颗糖是什么味道，但现在我却忍不住想要拆开它再次确认一下它的味道，即使我知道它并不会因为被你包进纸团里扔过来而变味。

可是……可是。可是这能不能算作你送给我的第一样东西呢？

你的目的达到了，我现在睡意全无。

好想吃，又不舍得吃。

该怎么办呢？

太甜了。明明昨天吃的时候没有这么甜，我怕以后这个牌子的薄荷糖吃在嘴里都会是这样甜得过头的味道。我还会买别的牌子的薄荷糖吗？

我把透明的糖果包装纸和被你揉得皱巴巴的纸条压进笔袋最底层。

“昨晚没睡好吗？”

“有、有点失眠……”

“看不出来东植还有很多心事？”

也不知道是因为谁才失眠……亏你还好意思在纸条上写“下课再睡”，我看我今晚就要面临再一次的失眠了。

我现在算是知道你和那些巴结我的人不一样了，那些人是为了自己，自私自利，而你……

你就是傻。

“打篮球而已，又不是上战场，你冲过来干什么？”

“啊……我看那个球朝仁宇你飞过去了，正好我离你也挺近的……但是我本来是要去接那个球的！没想到没接住哈哈哈……”

“啧，什么球还能把你给砸晕了。你确定不要去医院检查一下吗？我找那个打球的赔你医药费。”

“不用！我没事！我现在就能回教室上课，你看……”

“阿西……躺回去！”

你急着从医务室的床上起身，这种一副要息事宁人的态度令我直皱眉。还没等完全坐起来，你就晃晃悠悠地往后倒，扶住你的同时我第一次没忍住在人前爆了粗口。这好像有点吓到你了，但我也只是板着脸没再说话。

当时的我并不理解你为什么会看着我突然笑起来。笑得这么开心，头不晕吗？

笑得这么好看……

“陆东植，你还是去医院检查一下脑子吧。”

你躺在床上冲我眨眼，看起来有些委屈，嘴也噘了起来，但嘴角还是带笑。我有些失神，在触碰到你之前我收住了手，一时间我们之间的气氛有些微妙起来。

你还是冲我眨眼，疑惑地看着悬在你头上的我的手。我清了清嗓子，把手揣进裤兜，感到有些烦躁。从你被球砸晕时起我就有些控制不住自己的情绪，刚才甚至还想刮一刮你清秀挺拔的鼻子。

有哪里不对劲。

“陆东植，今天放学我送你回家。”

“什么？！”

“放学别走。”

说完我转身离开，不给你拒绝的机会。虽然留你一个人在医务室，但我……没错，我还要回去继续上课……

有哪里不对劲。

陆东植，在我向你伸出手的那一刻，我是否在你眼里看到了一些期待？

你在期待什么？事情似乎变得有趣起来。

让我猜猜。

啧。我在你心里是什么形象？会吃人吗？你为什么坐得离我那么远，缩在车后座的角落里，还把书包抱得那么紧，你那个破书包里难道还能有什么值钱的东西吗？

但你紧张的样子还挺有趣的。

“东植平时都是怎么上下学的？”

我的突然出声如预料中的那样让你有些不知所措，你就像一头受惊的小鹿，将那双漂亮的凤眼瞪圆，终于肯将目光从窗外没什么好看的风景移到我身上。

“坐公交，三站就到了。”

“那还挺近的。”

“嗯……所以其实仁宇你今天完全不用送我回去，我没事的，没这么严重，不用麻烦你的……”

“真的吗？头不晕了？”

“啊……额……不、不晕了，真的……那个……”

太近了！！！

为什么突然靠这么近，你要干什么？！别把你这张脸凑在我面前，我知道你长得帅，我不敢看……完了完了，我肯定脸红了，我现在的样子一定很奇怪很可疑。

你怎么能随便摸别人头发呢？

我真的不头晕了，但我现在心跳快得有点窒息……

快停车，我要下车，我要回家QAQ

我是不是离得有些近了……？你看起来快哭了。

不过你头发的手感比我想象中的还要好，机会难得，再多摸一会吧。另外，你的脸也太红了，反应这么明显，这让我的猜测验证起来毫无难度啊……

我笑了起来，你却更加僵着身子不敢动。你这样紧贴着车门，我都怀疑一会你要拉开车门跳车逃跑。

“东植今天为了帮我挡球都被砸晕了，我送你回家也是应该的。东植别和我这么客气，以后有什么事我能帮上忙的，尽管来麻烦我好了。”

“……车……”

“你说什么？”

“我想下车……请让我下车吧，我自己回家就好……“

你应该是生气了吧，刚才我下车后对你说的那声“谢谢“也没有得到你的回应。我目送着你坐的黑色轿车掉头驶离，自己走向前方不远处的公交车站。

大概也就二十几米的距离，由于担心公交车会随时进站，我小跑了起来。这是一个错误的决定。

还未平息的心跳加上炎热的天气，夏季的空气就像凝固了般沉重。跑起来会有风，但跑起来令我呼吸困难，可是我发现我停不下脚步。

我不是在担心公交车会随时进站，我可能只是想逃跑，像只无头苍蝇一样盲目。脑海里是你近在咫尺的脸庞、关心的话语，和自己的心猿意马，内心的窃喜甜蜜又苦涩，苦涩又被愧疚无限放大。

面对你我选择了逃跑，你可能会觉得我不识抬举，辜负了你的一番好意，但除了逃跑我还能做什么呢？我不知道。

车站离我越来越近，公交车还没来，正值放学，公交车站里已经等了不少人。混入人群的感觉让我稍微安下心来，就好像找到了什么藏身之处。伸手抹了一把额头上快要滴落的汗珠，手指触到些微汗湿的刘海，脑海里闪过你的手掌抚摸过我头顶的感觉。

要疯了。

我喘着气一手按上自己的胸膛，企图以此让自己冷静下来。感谢公交车在此时终于慢吞吞进了站。

上下学路上的这三站一直都是这样拥挤，但这样的人挤人对我来说并不是特别难熬，又或者说我已经习以为常，除了夏天。

等公交是一件令人烦躁又无奈的事情，尤其是在夏天。有时十几分钟都等不来一辆公交，有时一来就是连着好几辆，这可能就是大家拼命往车上挤的原因吧。

我总是那个被夹在人群中挤上车的人，前面女士甩在我脸上的头发和浓郁的香波味道，后面男士汗湿的衬衫贴在我后背的湿漉感，这些无一不令我狼狈。不过我也没资格去指责别人，毕竟我自己的胸口和后背也早已被汗水打湿。

满员，我经常怀疑是否超载，的公交车就像一个大蒸笼，司机能在平坦的路面上把车开得左摇右晃，转弯和刹车的时候是最考验人定力的时候。遗憾的是，我今天没能抢到哪怕是一根手指宽的扶手面积。

书包自我上你的车时起就被我抱在胸前，我竭尽全力稳住身形，不想因为碰到或是倒在别的乘客身上而换来白眼。道歉也很消耗精力的，更何况刚才还和你闹了些不愉快……

今天到底是什么日子？我是不是该买个黄历以后出门前都好好看看？

我兀自沮丧晃神时，公交车一个急刹，几乎是同时，车内此起彼伏地响起了乘客们的抱怨声、惊呼声，我也不受控制地向前跌去。

来吧，我已经做好拼命道歉的准备了，希望身前的这个大叔不要太凶。

嗯？？

发生了什么？回过神来时我已经被腰间的一股力量带到靠窗的一个角落，低头只能看到环着我的那根有力的手臂。什么情况？虽然好像被帮了一把，但这人怎么不放手？公交车痴汉？！

我有些惊恐地回头，然后十分惊恐地僵在原地。我已经到了出现幻觉的地步吗？

“徐、徐、徐——”

“嘘。”

“你怎么在这？！”

“我说过要送你回家。”

“啊？……”

公交车不是适合聊天的地方，所有人都默契地保持沉默。

我背对着你，你站在我身后，我没想到今天我们会有第二次的近距离接触。周身的空气变得更热了，热气源自于把我护在角落里的你。

每一个转弯，每一次刹车，我看见你撑在我身旁座椅靠背上的手臂青筋暴起，我感受到你呼在我发间温热的呼吸。

徐仁宇。

你以前挤过公交吗？我再次抱紧胸前的书包，微微低下头。拜托了，司机大叔开车开得慢一些吧，这样你就不用撑得太辛苦，这样我就能晚一些到站，这样……这样……

你这样的表情可不能被除我以外的人看到。

我看着公交车窗玻璃反光中的你这样想到。

你这样的表情被我看到可能会更加不妙……

所以在最后一站的某一次转弯时，我向前，可能只是挪动了那么几厘米吧，将胸膛贴上你的后背。你倒吸一口气，然后憋着气僵了一瞬，我能感觉到。

那么你是否也感觉到了我升温的呼吸和乱了节奏的心跳？

“东植平时上下学都是这样挤公交的吗？”

“也不是很挤——嗯，差不多就是这样……”

我只不过盯着你挑了挑眉，你就乖乖说了实话。

“那以后放学我送你。”

“！不——”

“不麻烦，东植家这段路开车花不了多少时间。东植，你只要说谢谢然后接受就好。”

“……………………谢谢。”

徐仁宇，你是不是有点不讲道理。

我又失眠了，都怪你。

你现在在做什么？交换了彼此的号码但整个暑假你都没有联系过我。

你现在在做什么？我在想你。

你现在在做什么？这样简单的一条讯息在我的草稿箱里躺了一整个暑假，转眼间已经到了可以把它删掉的季节了。

再见面时我在你脸上看到了若有若无的疏远，我有些困惑。

暑假前最后一次送你回家时，坐在我身旁的你还兴致勃勃地和我聊着你喜欢的恐怖电影和推理小说。送你回家那么多次，你才终于不像刚开始那样吞吞吐吐和我说话，明明平时在学校里我们的交流完全没有障碍，只有在放学时，只有在我送你回家的车上。

我想大概是和我独处让你尤为紧张。你确实应该紧张，因为我的确动了别的心思。你也不应该紧张，因为这样只会让我更加想动别的心思。

这样矛盾的死循环连我自己都觉得好笑。

还没对你出手可能是因为你的胆小。胆小难道会传染吗？我居然会害怕操之过急只会将你吓跑，连那个随车司机都对我这种明显的小心翼翼表达了惊讶。

说到这个，今天你会看见一个新的随车司机。

“仁宇，你这个暑假都做了什么？”

我还是没忍住主动向你搭了话。该死的好奇心！

“哦……在首尔的家里。学习，还有一些家事……东植呢？暑假过得还愉快吗？”

你主动向我搭话了，那一丝困惑被我抛诸脑后。如果这个暑假我不是回首尔而是待在光州，想必能体会到暑假的愉快吧。

我一定会忍不住每天都去找你吧。

“我……没什么特别的，就还是看看电影，看看小说。仁宇你在首尔很忙吗？”

“算是吧，别说这个了。从今天起又可以和东植一起放学了，我很期待。”

“嗯，我也是……”

你朝我笑了笑，这是我第一次在你脸上看到如此勉强的笑容。那一丝困惑又重新盘踞在我脑海，这种疏远是因何而起？

你刚才的话里又在刺探些什么？

你在隐瞒些什么？

难道只有我像傻瓜一样整个暑假满脑子都是你吗？我还以为你……

为什么你要每天送我回家呢？我忍不住胡思乱想，但如果这一切真的只是我的胡思乱想，那我……

胸口传来的轻微抽痛阻止了我的深入思考，我挤出一个笑容后转身在你的前排坐下。

对不起，我撒谎了。

“抱歉仁宇，今天我有事不能坐你的车了，明天！明天一定！明天见！”

下课铃一响，你抓起书包飞快地丢下这句话就跑出了教室。明天，这是你这周说的第三次了。你觉得我很好骗吗？你觉得自己很会撒谎吗？

我的困惑日渐加深，仅仅是过了一个暑假，再见时你却是一副急着要从我身边逃离的样子。你难道是什么养不熟的白眼狼吗？重重吐出一口浊气，我的脸色想必很难看，周围路过我的同学都是一副见了鬼的害怕样子。

你要为我的形象损失负责。

你能逃到哪里去呢？

原来是因为我一个暑假都没有联系你。

……这是什么让人无法生气的理由？没想到东植你还挺狡猾的。

不过以后交朋友的时候你还是得谨慎些，怎么能把什么话都和朴宰浩这种一看就很会见风使舵的人说呢？虽然你是以“你的一个朋友”的名义说的。

我把玩着手机，想着你这些天的一举一动，余光瞥见熄屏的手机屏幕中映出了我无意识的笑容，令我自己都觉得陌生的笑容。

有徐徐凉风在这逐渐安静下来的秋夜里从卧室的窗户灌进来，打开手机，我发出一条能让自己做个好梦的短讯。

做完最后一道数学题，我合上练习本伸了个懒腰，然后撑着脑袋望着窗外墨色沉沉的天空。微凉的秋风带走了我刚才解题时的疲惫，看着空无一物的黑夜，我的大脑似乎也跟着放空了。

手机突然在这时震动了一下。

“小心着凉。晚安。”

该怎么形容我当时震惊的心情？我反复确认了两遍发件人是“徐仁宇”，是我亲手存下来的那个号码，甚至还站起来看了两眼楼下的街道。

你这人到底在想什么？开学之后每天抬头不见低头见，现在却突然给我发这种消息……没头没尾，莫名其妙！

感觉肚子里憋了一口气，我把气撒在自己头发上。顶着一头鸟窝关上窗，走进卧室，倒在床上。只需一眼就能立马背下来的短短6个字加2个句号，你不知道我盯着看了多久，久到我几乎能从文字里听见你的声音。

“晚安。”

神奇的是，今晚我没有因你而再次失眠。

一切似乎都回归了正轨，你是这么想的吗？你也太容易满足了，该说你善良还是该说你傻呢？

可我却是一个贪心又不善良的人。

“抱歉东植，今天放学你要自己回去了，我……”

我皱着眉，将困扰的表情明显地摆在脸上，你便上了钩。

“怎么了仁宇？发生什么事了吗？”

“其实……是有人约我放学后去教学楼后面的小操场，大概是表白吧。”

“诶？”

“今早我在鞋柜里发现了一封，嗯……算是情书？我猜对方应该是个比较害羞的人。”

我靠坐在你的课桌上，居高临下地观察着你的反应，不知道我现在的笑容在你眼里是什么样的？但你逞强的样子却让我有些心痒。

你会怎么做呢？又要逃跑吗？如果是这样的话……老实说，你每次退缩，每次想要放弃我的样子令我感到不爽。

你能逃到哪里去呢。

为什么要告诉我这些？

“是吗……那先恭喜你了，仁宇……”

“说什么恭喜，东植已经默认我会接受对方的表白了吗？”

“不是……我的意思是，有人表白是好事嘛，像我就从来没被人表白过呢。”

“真的吗？我们东植又帅气又可爱，性格也很好，应该很受欢迎才对。”

“别寻我开心了。”

“不是寻开心，是真的这么想。”

“……”

别对我笑。

“总之，如果有什么好消息的话，我会第一个告诉东植的。”

别告诉我。我不想知道。

“好。”

我是从遇见你开始才学会撒谎的。

“东植？你怎么在这里？”

被发现了。在转角跟丢你时我以为今天自己只是会空手而归，没想到你却突然出现在我的身后。

“仁、仁宇……我……那个……”

“要和我表白的人该不会是东植吧……？”

“不是！我只是好奇……”

“好奇？啊……好奇我会不会接受那个人的表白？”

“对！”

“东植觉得呢？”

“啊？”

小操场上只有我们。

“东植希望我接受还是拒绝？”

你笑着一步步向我走来。

“陆东植，你是不是喜欢我？”

被发现了。

“不、我……我不……”

“那就好，我也不喜欢你。”

“诶？……”

有一瞬间我彻底理解了传言中那个幼稚行为的动机，为什么说喜欢一个人就会想欺负他。男人哭起来居然可以这么让人移不开视线，更确切地说，你还没有哭。

你看起来有些害怕，可能是因为我在笑吧。

你还是哭了。

我吻你的时候你都忘了闭上眼睛，眼泪安静地从你红彤彤的眼睛里滚落，除了吃惊之外你没有其他任何反应，直到我说我骗了你。

“抱歉东植，今天没有人要向我表白，这里只有要向东植表白的我。”

我想我可能会对惹哭你的这种行为感到上瘾。

你说我太过分了，不该这样戏弄你。你哭得上气不接下气，看起来是真的在生我的气。但你却毫不反抗地被我拥进怀里，眼泪鼻涕蹭了我一肩膀不说，还要对我说“我喜欢你”。

到底是谁比较过分？

“别哭了东植。”

“我喜欢你……”

第二次的亲吻让你止住了眼泪，上气不接下气的原因便有所不同。

我的要求你都答应，你不知道你这样只会将我心中名为欲望的野兽养得日益贪心。

“以后我每天都给东植发晚安消息好不好？”

“……不发也没关系，反正每天都能见面。”

“唉……没想到我们东植这么记仇。”

“没有啊，我记什么仇了？”

“我也很想东植，暑假的每一天都想。”

“……你在骗人。”

“是真的！只是……一旦联系了东植，就会更加忍不住想要见你不是吗？”

忍耐令人煎熬。你红着脸说不出话的样子也令人煎熬。

“东植……我喜欢东植的这件事，现在还只能是我们之间的秘密。我在首尔……目前我还不能让别人发现这个秘密，万一我联系了东植，我的情绪就会暴露得太明显了。”

你似懂非懂地看着我，但却没有开口继续追问下去。我又忍不住把你抱进怀里，平生第一次，有一种善良的情绪出现在了我的身体里。

“抱歉东植，再等一等我。”

抱歉也把你拖进这个令人煎熬的忍耐之中。

“没关系，和仁宇一起守着秘密，听起来很不错。”

你的一切都是如此温暖。

“东植，这个寒假我会留在这里。”

书本上说“少年不识愁滋味”，我想，这句话应该也能用在年少的我们之间未知结局的爱恋上。

书本上又说“活在当下”，我想，至少我们会一起走尽眼前的秋冬春夏。

【完】


End file.
